universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal San Antonio Resort
Universal San Antonio Resort is a theme park resort owned by Universal Parks & Resorts, located at Universal City, Texas (Near San Antonio, Texas) which consists of threre theme parks,a waterpark, a downtown Universal City Walk San Antonio, and 6 hotels. It opened on July 27, 1964 as Universal Studios San Antonio. Parks = Universal Studios San Antoino = a movie and television-based theme park. Opened on July 27, 1964. Current Area's * Production Lot/Hollywood '- The main section of the park themed to movie studio lots. Opened on July 27, 1964. * '''New York '- Themed to New York. Opened on July 27, 1964. * 'San Francisco '- Themed to San Francisco. Opened on July 27, 1964. * 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Diagon Alley '- Based on the ''Harry Potter ''franchise. Opened on June 21, 2011. '''Replaced: Western Town * The DreamWorks Experience - Themed to DreamWorks Animation and DreamWorks Classics. Opened on May 5, 2005. * Hard Rock Studios '- focused on music industry. Opened on July 27, 1964. '''Sponsored by: '''Sonos Sound. * ' Adventureniversal '- An Area Themed To Universal Adventure Movies with 4 Sub-Areas Such As Jurassic Park,Amity Beach,Ancient Egypt & Skull Iland Opened on July 27, 1985. ** '''Amity Beach '- inspired by Jaws films. Opened on July 27, 1985. ** 'Jurassic Park '- based on Jurassic Park ''series. Opened on July 7, 1993 ** '''Ancient Egypt '- Themed to the Mummy franchise Opened on May 13, 2006 ** 'Skull Island '- based on King Kong. Opened on May 3, 2017 * '''Cartooniversal (Formerly as Cartoon Land in 1985-2001) -''' An area focusing on cartoons Opened on July 7, 1985 ** '''Toon Lagoon - An area themed to cartoons Opened on July 7, 1999 ** WB Kids Place '- An area themed to Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera, DC Comics and other WB animation series founded as Looney Tunes Zone in 1964-1993, and founded as Hanna Barbera Land in 1964-1996 as a joint-venture with Columbia Pictures TV 1964-1966, Taft Broadcasting 1966-1992, KECO ent. 1972-1992, Paramount Communications 1993-1994, Viacom 1994-1996, and Paramount Parks 1993-1996. ** '''Nickelodeon Central '- An Area Themed to Nickelodeon Shows Opened on July 7, 1999 ** '''Bubble Guppies Island - An Area Themed to Bubble Guppies Opened September 1, 2019 ** The Great Valley '''- An Area Themed To The Land Before Time Opened on July 7, 1999 '''Trivia: it is the largest sub-area in Tooniversal. Sponsored by: 'Coca-Cola (1999-present) * '''Universal Wonderland - '''a section aimed at children and families. Opened in February 5th 1995, it contains three themed sub-zones including Snoopy Studios, Hello Kitty's Fashion Avenue, and Sesame Street Fun Zone. * '''KidZone '- A Kids Area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides, Preschool Shows,Dr Seuss,PBS Kids,Curious George,The Wiggles Scholastic, and Bear Country U.S.A Opened on July 27, 2000. ** 'PBS Kids: Forest of Fun '- A sub Area Themed to PBS Kids shows. Opened on May 27, 2002. ** 'Seuss Landing '- An sub Area Themed To Dr Seuss Opened on July 27, 2000 ** 'Bear Country U.S.A '- A sub Area Themed to The Bearestein Bears Opened on July 27, 2000. * '''Springfield USA - themed to The Simpsons Opened on June 2, 2011. ' Current Rides and Attractions' * TBA Park Characters * TBA = Universal's Islands of Discovery = a theme park focuses on TBA Opened on June 18, 1996 Current Area's * Port of Entry - '''Main Entrance of the park Opened on June 18,1996 * '''The Land of Sid and Marty Krofft - An Area Themed To Sid and Marty Krofft Productions Opened on June 18, 1996 * SEGA Sonic Green Hill Zone '- An Area Themed Sonic The Hedgehog Opened on April 9, 2002 * '''The Story World of Eric Carle '-''' '''Themed to Eric Carle books such as The Very Hungry Caterpillar Opened on June 18, 1996 * '''TBA Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios Mid America Resort Category:Universal Texas Category:Universal Studios Texas Category:Universal Mid America Category:Universal Mid America Resort Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Universal Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:NBC Universal Category:NBC Comcast Universal Category:Amusement Parks In Texas Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Amusement Parks In North America Category:Amusement Parks In Mid America Category:Universal Studios San Antonio Resort Category:Universal San Antonio Resort Category:Universal Studios San Antonio Texas Resort Category:Universal San Antonio Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios San Antonio, Texas Resort Category:Universal San Antonio, Texas Resort Category:Central Europe Category:Amusement Parks Category:Universal Germany, Texas Resort Category:Jurassic Park Category:Nintendo Category:Nickelodeon Category:Dr Seuss Category:DreamWorks